


Hope in the Aftermath.

by BarPurple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comfort, Epilogue, F/M, Post-Deathly Hallows, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds more than a sandwich and a warm bed waiting for him in Gryffidor Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope in the Aftermath.

Harry was thinking fondly of his four poster bed in Gryffindor tower and wondering if Kreacher would bring him a sandwich when the house elf appeared in front of him with a crack. To bone weary to jump in surprise Harry did manage a slight nod.

“’Lo Kreacher.”

The wrinkled elf looked his master over and began tutting.

“Master Harry must sleep.”

He gave Ron and Hermione a similar worried looked and added;

“As do you both. Mistress Weasley is being very insistent.”

Ron managed to roll his eyes as he gave a huge yawn.

“Only my mother could go from all-out war one minute to nagging people about bedtime the next.”

A troubled frown creased Hermione’s brow and she clutched tightly to Ron’s hand. Ron looked down at her and pulled her in close to his side. Harry watched their silent communication through bleary eyes, his fuddled brain not understanding what was going on between them at all. Kreacher had either a previously untold skill in Occulmency or was just more awake than Harry.

“The House Elves are making up beds wherever there is room so people can stay together. Master Ron, your family are in Gryffindor Common Room.”

Ron dipped his head down to Hermione.

“That okay with you?”

As Hermione nodded, a Hogwarts House Elf appeared and took their hands. With a crack the pair was whisked away to the Common room. Harry smiled weakly and turned to Kreacher.

“Am I not sleeping in the Common Room?”

“No Master Harry. Miss Luna suggested that you need peace and quiet.”

Harry smiled fondly at Luna’s thoughtfulness and with that Kreacher gently held Harry’s hand and Apparated them both.

Apparation would never be Harry’s favourite form of magical transport, but he thought he could come to love it if all of the landings were as warm as this one. As he appeared in the tower bedroom he stumbled into soft arms and caught the familiar sweet smell of Ginny’s perfume. Too exhausted to speak Harry held her tight and sighed into her shoulder as he felt her arms wrap around him in return. 

She gently, but firmly walked him over to his bed and nudged him until he sat down. On the bedside table was a plate of sandwiches. Harry reached out for one gratefully; he couldn’t remember that last time he’d eaten anything. He’d devoured over half before he realised that he should be talking to Ginny. 

She was perched on his bedside table, watching him eat with a look that conjured a memory of Mrs Weasley piling his plate with food the first time he’d stayed at The Burrow. Thinking of The Burrow reminded him of all the Weasleys had lost and his heart lurched at the thought of how Ginny must be hurting so very badly right now. He gulped down his mouthful and looked up into her deep brown eyes.

“Ginny…”

“Hush. I promised Kreacher I’d make sure you ate. I’m not going to upset that House Elf of yours, not after I saw him attack an Acromantula tonight.”

“Kreacher did that. Wow.”

As Harry took another bite of his sandwich, he tried to picture the elderly House Elf taking on a giant spider. He chewed the last bite and decided he’d be more careful about where he left his shoes in future. Ginny softly stroked his face and he leaned into her touch with a contented smile.

“I should leave you to get some sleep.”

He caught her wrist before she could move her hand away from his face.

“Stay. Stay with me. Please?”

With the simple honesty that surfaces in moments of exhaustion, Harry knew for certain that he wanted to see Ginny’s soft, warm smile every day for the rest of his life. She climbed on to the bed next to him and lay down, her open arms an invite he would never refuse of deny himself again.

It didn’t matter that they were still dressed and battle stained. Wrapped in each other’s arms they found comfort and solace; the sorrow and pain of the day’s battle tempered by the promise of better days to come. 

Ginny was sure Harry had already fallen asleep when he said;

“Our House Elf.”

“What?”

“Kreacher, he’ll be our House Elf. When we get married.”

Harry’s voice sounded as tired as Ginny felt, but she raised her head from his shoulder to look at his face. His eyelids were drooping as his muscles slackened into slumber, but his green eyes met hers as he said;

“Will you marry me Ginny?”

She kissed him, her answer unspoken on her lips. Harry understood and held her close as she snuggled into his side. Sleep came to them both and brought them dreams of a long, happy future together.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my unfinished file for ages. Finally got around to finishing it.


End file.
